Avenging 10: Gods and Monsters Prologue
by CaptainRex75
Summary: A series of One-Shots to set up the future story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR AVENGERS EMH**

 **Hello everyone. I know you're all waiting for the new chapter of Avenging 10. But unfortunately its gonna be a while before I update that story again. So for now I give you this little teaser for an upcoming Story that will be one of many spinoffs to Avenging 10.**

 **This little piece is primarily written by Just Q of Jade and Q. She is a brilliantly talented writer, who has taken the time to write this chapter with me. You should all visit her page and check out that stories she has written, they are amazing.**

 **So for now, please enjoy this little taste of what is yet to come.**

* * *

 **Cold Steel**

With the moon shining above the city of New York, a stream of smoke spreads above buildings as the infamous Iron Man flies over the sky. Where he's headed, nobody knows but him and his allies.

With his purple armor reflecting the moonlight, Victor Von Doom scans the area through the HUD in his helmet as his A.I., L.U.C.I.A, also known as Latverian Unity Carrier-bot of Intelligence and Analytics, speaks to him, saying, " _Sir, Crimson Dynamo and his Armored Assassins are still at their warehouse. Would you like me to call Benjamin and Amora for reinforceme–"_

"That won't be necessary. Benjamin is at Iran and Amora is guarding the mansion." Doom says to his AI as he continues flying. Upon reaching the boarded up and nearly crumbing warehouse of the armored criminals, Doom lands in front of the building and heads to the literal front door. Aiming his right fist at the entrance, a small blaster pops up from wrist and releases a stream of energy at it, obliterating the door. To his surprise, Doom finds the entire inside of the warehouse to be completely frozen and covered in ice everywhere.

With caution growing in his mind, he activates and releases two drones from his shoulder pads, with both machines activating their headlights and scanners to patrol the area ahead. Doom follows the drones as he walks, crushing the ice beneath him with his iron boots. As he turns his head left and right to scan the area himself, the fourth time he turned his head to his right made him recoil back as he spots a dead man inside a pillar of ice.

"L.U.C.I.A." Doom commands his AI.

As if the artificial intelligence already knew, it responded with scanning the dead man and she replies, " _Ivan Vanko, also known as Whiplash, member of the Armored Assassins._ "

Doom scoffs and replies, "I hated him the least, but he's still a criminal."

" _Drones have scanned other members. All KIA. Spymaster, Ghost and Titanium._ " L.U.C.I.A. tells her creator as the drones she mentioned return to Doom's shoulders.

"But no Crimson Dynamo... Where is he–"

"So this whole time, you just assumed my gender?"

A deep, distorted voice boomed throughout the warehouse, which made Doom jump and turn only for a gigantic metal fist to punch him in the face. The force of the punch had the power of a speeding train, sending Doom out of the warehouse, leaving behind a hole in the wall that has his body shape.

After crashing on the ground and bouncing a couple of times before hitting a crate that stops his momentum, the hole in the wall expands when a giant mechanical suit goes through. Designed to be as large as the Hulk with blue and red coloration and designs all over the suit, Crimson Dynamo menacingly walks towards Doom as he fires ice beams from the repulsors on his hands. Each blast froze each limb Doom has, disabling his ability to move as Dynamo nears him.

"I think it's time I show who you've been dealing with, Victor!" Crimson Dynamo mocks his enemy as he opens his chest plate...

...And reveals the pilot within. A woman wearing a golden mask with a skin tight blue suit with a white line in the middle and shoulder pads, gauntlets and boots which seem to be made of ice.

"Hello, Victor." The woman says to the hero as she steps out of the machine as her hands glow with a white, chilling aura. "Miss me?"

"Whitney Frost. When you were given that last name, I did not think you'd take it seriously..." Doom attempted to stall through a half-hearted quip as, unknown to the villainess, a small drone, almost the size of a penny, detaches itself from his back and sneaks away.

The chilly criminal continues to approach Doom before kneeling in front of him and caressing his suit's faceplate as she makes it freeze. Within his helmet, Doom's HUD is glitching out and showing static due to Frost's actions. "You people always did disgust me. The rich and powerful. You don't care about us." Frost tells Victor with so much tranquil fury as his helmet is starting to freeze over.

"I help people everyday, witch. Why did you think I made my suits?" Doom pointed out.

However, what he got was a loud, sarcastic laugh from the Madame with a masque before slapping the Iron Hero's frozen helmet, which began to crack from her backhand alone. "You think I don't see through you?! You claim to save lives when you only use this to boost your fame! You and Stark... You billionaire gluttons!" Frost yelled at the hero, forcefully placing her heeled shoe on his frozen helmet, attempting to drill through it.

"Stark is unstable but he makes his tools for the safety of mankind. And you? What about you? I've been fighting you and your assassins ever since I put on this suit. You've been attacking large-scale companies... Then you kill your own members!" Doom berated her when he finally activates his uni beam and fires a large laser from his chest piece that even blasts off Frost's leg from her body.

However, what Victor did not expect is that instead of screaming in pain, Frost merely replaced her torn off limb with one made of ice as she creates an entirely new leg from her stump where her severed body part used to be. "I only hired them so we can destroy people like you, but I started to see they're enjoying slaughter. I only needed to bring down those companies with low casualties as possible aside from their owners... but they kept killing." Frost explained her motivations further as she fires ice from her hands to try and freeze Victor once more, but he blasts through his current ice casings with his repulsors to escape and dodge the incoming beam. "So I'm sinking two ships with one iceberg. I'm taking out the corrupt and killing crime while I'm at it!" She droned on and kept firing her beams of ice at Victor. But the Armored Hero kept dodging with his armor moving as fast as the speed of sound.

"Are you even listening to yourself, Dynamo?! You're insane!" Victor yelled and launched small missiles from his shoulder mounted rocket launchers, to which Frost responds by erupting a wall of ice in front of her to block the barrage.

"I am no longer Crimson Dynamo!" Frost yells as she comes out of the smoke and steam made by the explosion by creating a pillar of ice below her to rise above her enemy while her hands glow with an icy aura. "I was a fool to try and mock you through Stark's stolen tech being used against you, when I should've went for your tech... And I did. With your experimental Cryo Extremis serum... I am... Blizzard!" She revealed her new name, and true to her new title, she began creating a storm of hail and ice around her.

Victor lands back on the ground to try to wipe off the moisture in his helmet's visor made by Blizzard trying to freeze his head earlier, but no such luck as his helmet's crack is getting worse, growing more the more he tries to touch his faceplate.

"LUCIA. Are you still active?" Doom asks his AI, which immediately responds, but her voice is rather choppy and lagging.

" _Y-Yes Sir– Sir– Sir. But– ERROR– my systems are failing– failing– failing– failing. Any last request-quest-quest, sir?_ " L.U.C.I.A. attempted to reply.

Blocking a boulder made of ice created by Blizzard, Doom replies, "I can still operate the suit but without you, I cannot multitask. Call **it** in."

" _Roger th-tha-that. Calling in Iron Man Armor Model Forty Fou–_ " L.U.C.I.A. initiated before she suddenly stopped talking and deactivated.

Not wasting time to figure out if L.U.C.I.A. actually managed to call for his suit or not before she shut down, Victor takes off his helmet and began firing his repulsors at Blizzard.

But this did not inconvenience Blizzard the slightest as she created ice shields with each blast Iron Man makes before she unleashed a hail of ice shards at him.

Normally, Victor won't bother as ice shards would most likely shatter at his tough armor, but his face is exposed right now and he won't risk getting his head pierced. Even if he had kept his helmet on, it would still shatter due to it already being frozen earlier.

He proceeds to activate his boots and repulsors to bob and weave and avoid the shards as much as possible.

Blizzard did not stop as she kept laughing while her powers began giving an unexpected side effect: her hair began turning white like snow as she kept firing shards at Victor.

Not letting the villain have all the fun, Doom began firing his repulsors at her and at the shards coming for him. Unfortunately, like before, Blizzard merely blocked his blast or she dodges them by creating more ice pillars for her jump to.

Deep inside his mind, Victor liked it better when she was just another villain in a suit.

Going for the skies this time, Iron Man flew up into the night sky and fired more of his mini missiles to rain on Blizzard's parade. This time, she is forced to keep moving as she began creating a path of ice for her to slide on and keep moving.

Iron Man kept raining missiles from the skies as Blizzard kept moving around with her ice slide, eventually being forced out of the small area they're in and into the city skyline. The Armored Hero follows her and propels himself towards her with his suit.

As Blizzard manoeuvres herself around the city and the buildings within it, she looks back to see Victor relentlessly following her but not firing at her. She smirks under her mask once she realized Victor has to be carefully in this new battlefield or he'll accidentally miss Blizzard and hit a building, a car or anything with innocent people in it instead.

Taking advantage of this, she leads her ice slide into a nearby bridge railway and creates a gigantic ice wall in the middle of one of the rails, just in time as the train occupying this railing is already a few minutes away from colliding with the newly made wall.

As Frost laughs and continues to escape with her ice slide, Iron Man noticed what she had done and, with his heroic instinct, growls in anger as his enemy escape while he's forced to fly towards the incoming train and stop it with his armored hands.

"Hit the brakes!" Victor yells at the driver of the train that's currently facing him from within his spot at the front of the locomotive. With no hesitation but a lot of panic, the old driver pulls the breaks on the train, causing its wheels to halt. The deactivated wheels scratch on the railing, creating sparks as both the driver and Iron Man try their best to stop this vehicle and prevent civilian casualties.

"Hold on!" Victor exclaimed as he has his rocket boots blast at full power while he tries his best to keep pushing the speeding train.

* * *

Blizzard returns to the warehouse to take back her Crimson Dynamo suit. As she halts her ice slide and jumps off of it, she winces a bit at her leg made of ice. The whole time, she's been holding back the pain ever since her real leg was severed. The ice from her self-made prosthetic leg is stopping the bleeding, but not the pain. In fact, the chill makes it worse.

"My leg is the least of my worries. I can still reuse this suit to make myself stronger..." Blizzard tells herself as she walks towards the red mech.

"Forgive me, Frost, but you're not getting away that easily."

Blizzard turns around to see Iron Man just landing as he burns the ground beneath him with the jet streams from his boots before they meet the scorched floor.

"You're a hypocrite. You claim to destroy the corrupt and crime to save the innocent yet you literally just endangered the lives of multiple people... just to distract me. You're a mess, Frost." He said quite confidently, crossing his arms as he spoke.

Blizzard grit her teeth within her mask as she growls and makes a complete turn to fire a large beam of ice at Iron Man, but the Latverian ruler noticed that this large beam is weaker than it seems. He merely fires a beam from his chest piece to counter Blizzard's attack, which was effective as the clash of the two beams made an icy explosion that knocks back the villainess on her rear.

With her brain only filled with rage now rather than common sense, Blizzard screams in rage as she began creating a whirlwind of cold around her.

But the genius merely smirked as a large dark figure crash lands down behind him, which caused even Blizzard to pause as whatever is now behind Victor, it's towering over him.

Her question got answered when the smoke clears and the Moon's light shines down upon them to reveal Victor's new suit: Iron Man Model 44.

20 feet tall, black and yellow painted carbonadium laced with titanium and some adamantium, a powerful minigun mounted on the left arm, a cannon extended onto it's right shoulder, a powerful laser and another minigun that can be extended found on the left shoulder, the repulsor outputs are located both in the palms, like most of his armors, and in the back of the gauntlets.

"The Extremis serums were a mistake. When I heard someone had stolen one of the cryo samples, I knew that down the line I would face someone with the abilities that will be granted by my mistakes." Victor explained as the chest piece of the newly arrived suit opens and grabs it's creator to place him inside itself in order for Doom to pilot it, closing it's chest piece once he was in and a new HUD appears before his face.

" _Welcome back, sir."_ L.U.C.I.A., recovered and now within the Extremis Buster Armor, spoke to her creator. " _Or is it I you must welcome back?_ " LUCIA corrects herself as Doom makes his new suit move with his thoughts using a device attached to the back of his head.

However, Iron Man ignores his AI as he makes the suit move forward and walk towards the villainess. Out of defensive instinct, Blizzard fires another beam of ice at her towering foe, but what she did not expect is her ice beam striking an energy shield that appears out of nowhere. When her blast subsides, the shield disappears, revealing that there seems to be an invisible force field around the armored hero.

"Like I was saying, Blizzard. I knew I would face Extremis enhanced enemies sooner or later. So I made this one specifically to combat those who used it." Victor continued his explanation before aiming all his weapons at the ice themed supervillain.

"W-Wait!" was all that escaped Blizzard's lips but Doom did not heed her pleading. Instead, he fires all his weapons at her, sending her way a rain and barrage of bullets, lasers and missiles. In a state of panic Blizzard fired at the ground in front of her to create yet another wall of ice to block all of the incoming death. Out of understandable paranoia, she focused more of her power to keep freezing the wall she made to make it harder and into blue ice, the purest and toughest form of ice.

As Iron Man kept having his weapons keep firing at the wall Blizzard had wrought, he heard L.U.C.I.A. voice chime in over his helmets internal speakers. " _Sir, she's turned her blockade into a stronger variant of ice. I suggest a focus fire on one area to weaken it completely._ "

"I was thinking the same thing. Reroute all power to the uni beam and focus on the lower middle of the wall. That's where Frost will most likely be." Victor commanded and his suit promptly stop firing all it's main weapons before his chest area begins glowing and, after a short time, immediately fires a larger, hotter and more powerful beam.

With this new attack focused on where Blizzard is, the ice wall she made eventually melts at her spot and finally blasts her, effectively destroying her suit, mask and her self made prosthetic leg as she screams in a lot of pain.

As the beam began dimming and shrinking down to a line and eventually into nothing, Victor noticed that his attack not only punched through the ice wall, but also the warehouse behind Blizzard.

Speaking of whom, Blizzard somehow survived the attack. However, she had lost her suit and mask, making her sort of naked as it is now revealed that the Cryo Extremis had taken it's toll on her body. Like before, her black hair had turned as white as snow, but now, wearing nothing to hide herself, her skin seems to have turned completely into ice. Even with her breasts exposed, the way her skin had become makes it look like she has no areolas or even nipples. She's like a living ice sculpture with only one leg.

"You... you... son of a... You'll pay for this!" Blizzard yelled at her sworn enemy before she crawls towards her Crimson Dynamo suit. With her prosthetic leg gone, it's all she has to be able to move again.

Instead of going after Frost, however, Victor watches her crawl within his suit. When she finally reached it, Blizzard pulls herself up into the suit and closes it's chest area to pilot it before leaving the scene as her foe watches her fly off...

...And then he suddenly spoke to his AI, "Detonate it."

* * *

Blizzard couldn't help but cry at her own failure, with each teardrop she makes immediately freezing once it left her eyes.

As she sets some coordinates for her escape...

...a small drone suddenly crawls over on her holographic screen meant for her HUD. The very same drone Doom released earlier.

It began glowing and ticking like an actual bomb. Blizzard stopped crying... And for one last time... She needs to remind herself that she used to be just Whitney Frost...

"Damn heroes..." Whitney tells herself with a small fake smile on her face as the drone starting to glow brighter.

* * *

The sky is lit up as Iron Man stares at it while Crimson Dynamo explodes in mid air. Target eliminated.

"No vitals detected in debris. Blizzard has been destroyed." LUCIA tells her creator after a quick scan in the sky.

Victor Von Doom did not respond any further and takes his AI's word. Before he can prepare his mech's boosters, a call appears on his HUD, with the image of a short, blonde haired woman wearing a green, star spangled suit. "What is it, Queen Marvel?" Victor asks his caller.

"First, I told you to call me Amora. Queen Marvel is my hero name." Queen Marvel, also known as Amora of Asgard, tells her friend, sporting a scowl to emphasise her displeasure. However, her scowl changed into a frown with complete sorrow as she adds, "And... Ben has returned from Iran."

"Did he...?" Victor asks the Asgardian Enchantress.

All he got from Queen Marvel is a sigh, followed by her next words...

"Phoenix down."

* * *

 **So as many of you have probably figured out by now. This Story will be drawing inspiration from Justice League: Gods and Monsters. It shows how different Ben's life would've turned out if his arrival into the Marvel world was a little different that what originally happened. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, you can message me and Ill try to answer.**

 **A huge special thanks to Just Q for doing this for me. I am truly a lucky guy for having you in my life. ;)**

 **Until Next time, CaptainRex75 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10, AVENGERS EMH OR JUSTICE LEAGUE GOD AND MONSTERS. THEY BELONG TO WHOEVER THEY BELONG TO.**

 **Hello to all my loyal readers. And Happy Halloween! Yes I know I have ben a little late on my updates. But that's University for ya. Its sucks up all your time. Lucky for you all, my rugged charm has cast a spell on a beautiful and talented writer named Just Q, who has taken the time to help write this next chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy it. XD**

* * *

 **Entangled Magic**

"Testing... 1, 2, 3."

"Alright. It's active. Attention all squads, move in and prepare to ambush Target Alpha."

"Roger that. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."

Hearing the whole conversation, Peter Parker could only chuckle as he perches on a nearby tree while he watches over a group of Hydra soldiers down at the road. Wearing his white, spider themed suit, complete with his belt with gadgets as well as his specialized backpack with his black mechanical spider legs, Spider Man is ready for the job.

"Man, they really got a PhD in Stupid if they think it's gonna be easy for them tonight." Spidey tells himself before activating one of the many functions in his advanced suit. Suddenly his form shimmered and the Spider Vigilante vanished from sight, thanks to his active camouflage.

"Well, they are completely exposed and their weapons are outdated." A sudden mechanically female voice said in his HUD.

"Yes, thank you, Karen." Spidey sarcastically replied to his AI, Karen, as he spots the Hydra goons riding a newly arrived truck. The spider genius then fires a spider tracer at the truck, which magnetizes itself and activates it's tracking function as the vehicle leaves. "Alright, Suit Lady. Get me the tracker."

"Here you go." Karen responds as she shows a map of the forest, which is mostly just the road bellow, and a blinking red dot as the truck they're tracking going down the road. "Now what will you say?" Karen took her turn to be sarcastic.

"Thank you, Karen." Peter replied, ironically, genuinely before jumping off his spot and starts web swinging through the forest and trees while tailing the truck.

* * *

When their truck has reached a facility deep in the woods, the Hydra soldiers exit their vehicle as they start to unload their package. While the rest enter the facility with their packages, two soldiers remain outside just near their parked truck.

The two started taking some smokes as they guard the area. While one of them throws away his cigarette into the ground and steps on it, the other one starts talking and says, "Say, what do you think about that hot SHIELD pilot we met the other day–?"

However, he suddenly stopped talking when he was webbed on the mouth out of nowhere before a string of webbing hits him on the chest and gets pulled away with his screams muffled. Because his partner was looking down at his cigarette that he's stepping on, he was unable to see the other guard get abducted. However, he did notice his partner stopped talking all of a sudden.

"You said something, Steiner?" The remaining guard asked as he finally looked at where his partner is, but he's gone. He has little time to process this as he too was webbed up before dragged away into the trees before Spidey comes in swinging after getting rid of his opposition.

"Two down, an entire base to go." Spidey tells himself before web swinging into the gaping door of the base.

Upon entering the base, he is immediately spotted by some soldiers because of his bright, white and black suit, but he didn't mind. He never planned on sneaking in anyway. When they start firing their blasters, he merely swung and jumped and dodged each shot while along the way, starts webbing up any soldier he can target.

However, when he lands on a nearby metal container, his Spider Sense tingled but it was too late as a missile hits his spot and it explodes, knocking Spidey into a wall.

As he attempts to stand up, he sees two feet step up to him, making him look up to see the owner of the feet to see Crossbones holding a rocket launcher.

"Always wanted to squash this bug." Crossbones mocked Spidey before kicking him in the face, knocking his lights out.

* * *

When Spidey awoke, he found himself with his costume still on but his hands are tied behind his back by titanium chains. He was stripped of his gear like his spider legs and web shooters. As Hydra agents pull him away while Crossbones leads them, Spidey whispers to his AI, "Karen. Send an SOS..."

"Roger. Sending an SOS to the nearest hero..." Karen responds.

When they arrive in the inner lab of the base, Crossbones nods to his soldiers and they kick Spidey into his foot. "Geez, Crossbones. Your men sure didn't skip leg day. You wanna dial it down a bit?" Spidey joked as he is picked up by the villain by his throat. While he's in Crossbones' hands, Spidey spots that in the lab they're in, there seems to be a large, metal pod at one end as it's doors are pouring out steam...

"Laugh it up, bug. It'll be more satisfying to kill you that way." Crossbones mocked the hero as he tosses him onto a chair, which immediately strapped itself on Spidey's chest and legs to prevent him from moving. "Once we slit your throat, your DNA will be perfect to make our Spider Army, lead by our greatest creation yet..."

"Creation? What did you guys do this time?" Spidey asks as he struggles to move in his restraints.

Crossbones, however, merely laughed as he takes out his knife and brings it close to Spidey's throat, ready to kill him. "You're gonna die anyway. What good is it telling you?" He eerily pointed out...

...before a green portal opens above them and a figure comes out. She blasts Crossbones away from Spidey before sending multiple magical energy balls at the Hydra soldiers in the area.

When the figure lands, she is revealed to be a woman of well-built body, wearing a whole green body suit with a matching green cape. She has some sort of green crown-like headpiece on her head as well as a black eye mask over her, well, eyes. With a yellow belt and gloves, as well as an equally yellow blonde hair, Amora, also known as Queen Marvel, formerly known as the Enchantress of Asgard and simply Ms. Marvel, then fires a small beam from her finger that slices off the restraints on Spidey before she pulls him back up to breaks the chains around his hands.

"What would you do without me?" Amora sarcastically tells the arachnid hero before pushing her out of the way to block a blast with her arms.

"I was handling it. They just caught me in a bad time." Spidey responds as he punches a nearby soldier unconscious before taking his blaster and starts firing on incoming soldiers. "You don't happen to have some web shooters on you, do you?"

"When Karen called, I just knew you might need some." Amora replies as she tosses a new pair of web shooters for Peter before creating a dome barrier around her as the Hydra soldiers start firing at her. She then has the barrier absorbs the energy from their weapons as they had just stopped firing to reload. As they do, Amora uses the energy absorbed barrier by condensing it into a ball in her hand before throwing it at the Hydra agents. With the condensed energy bursting all at once, it releases enough power to completely reduce the agents into bones.

As this happened, Spidey has clung to a wall using his two feet while installing his web shooters back on his wrists. "Next time, I'm bringing you with me on these kinds of missions." The Web Slinger quipped as he dodges a blaster fire before he webs up his assailant straight onto a wall.

When more soldiers come in, Spidey looks around and scans the room to see what he can do. He spots some metal tables, some liquid nitrogen tanks, a few unconscious soldiers and a couple of propane tanks in this lab. Memorizing each and every one of them, the arachnid hero jumps into the air and fires webbing all over the area, making sure he hits the objects he had spotted earlier.

With his superhuman strength, Spidey then pulls all these objects at once and, with the soldiers in the middle, he makes the objects all hit his foes as they explode, hit, freeze and knock away everyone.

As the battle rages on, with Queen Marvel blasting more and more soldiers as Spidey webs some stragglers up, Crossbones finally woke up and opens his eyes just in time to see his men getting curb stomped. He looks at the metal pod from earlier and stands up before walking towards it, taking out a pistol from a dead soldier he passes by while he's at it. Upon coming close to it, the pod suddenly projects a holographic hand scanner for him, which he uses, placing his open palm upon it before it scans his biometrics.

However, just the small noise of the scanner caught the heroes' attention as they turn around to see the villain as the pod's doors are slowly opening while all the steam inside it is finally released instead of simply seeping out like a while ago. Just as Crossbones turns around to shoot at his enemies, Amora was faster as she had used her magic to telekinetically lift nearby metal pole with one of its ends broken and gave itself a pointed tip.

The Asgardian then uses the pole as a spear by throwing it at Crossbones...

...and hits the villain right in his chest, through his heart. Not only has the tip torn through from his chest and to his back, but it has also embedded itself into the wall behind Crossbones, making him dangle on the pole like a skewered fish.

His blood leaking out from his fatal injury as well as from his mouth, Crossbones drew his last breath with a laugh and one last mocking words to his foes, saying, "Know that Hydra's greatest weapon is what shall destroy you..."

After limping, Crossbones finally died...

...and the pod's doors are torn apart by whatever's inside it, which uses it's fists to break itself free. As the dark figure reveals itself while rises from it's old prison, the two heroes back away in fear, taking a few steps back.

Standing ten feet tall, topless and showing of his muscular build, grey pants, a lot of wires and tubes sticking out of his body like some demented Frankenstein's monster, completely red skin, swollen muscles and nerves... and a bald head with markings on it with a face resembling a Skull...

What once was a man, an Asgardian, named Skurge, has been turned and corrupted into a monstrous beast by Hydra...

You may him... the Red Skull.

"Skurge?" Amora could only say as she stops stepping back and approaches her old accomplice out of pity. "What have they done to you?" She asked Red Skull, reaching out for him with her hand.

However, the sight of Enchantress only enraged Skurge as he roars like an inhuman animal and grabs her by her outstretched hand before lifting her up and smashing her onto the metal floor a few times before looking at her... and then slamming her into the floor again before throwing her at the wall behind him.

"Amora!" Peter yells out in worry before he growls angrily and fires a web at a tube sticking out of the back of Skurge's head. However, his attempt did not go unnoticed by the brainwashed and enhanced villain as Red Skull reaches behind the back of his head and holds onto Spidey's webbing before pulling him over his head and slamming him onto the ground. The monster followed this up by holding onto the web and spinning it above him, Spidey still in tow. Skurge then throws Spidey into a pile of empty canisters that all come crashing down on Peter like a bunch of knocked over milk bottles in a carnival.

Red Skull roars once more until Amora's fist hits him square on the face, making him stagger a few feet back. Queen Marvel did not stop there as she continues her barrage of punches onto Skurge's gut, sending a few more feet backwards with each hit before she clasps her hands together and uppercuts Red Skull with both fists together to knock him into the air. When gravity kicked in and Red Skull starts to fall, Amora fires a magical beam into Skurge before his body met the floor, sending him flying into a different metal wall.

"I'm guessing you're not happy to see me after I tried to kill you that one time?" Queen Marvel found the time to talk trash at her former accomplice before Skurge himself answers with a roar and breaks out of the metal wall he was beaten into. "I'll take that as a yes." Amora added with a scowl.

Just as Red Skull runs at the Asgardian witch in rage, a shot of webbing hit his face, simultaneously covering his eyes. Unable to see, Skurge almost tumbles until Spidey jumps onto his back and starts firing web after web on the enraged monster, sticking the strings onto every wall, panel and floor he could find behind them to restrain Skurge and keep him from moving.

"Now I know you can break through these..." Spidey quipped as he takes off the webbing on Skurge's face... just in time to open his eyes to see Amora with condensed magical energy in one fist. "But I wouldn't recommend it!" Peter added with small glee before firing a web and swings away.

Right on cue, Red Skull roars at the sight of Amora as he indeed breaks through the web restraints and even pulled some pieces of the metal walls and floors and even one, sparking panel of a broken mechanical device as he runs at Queen Marvel, dragging all the webbed-up debris behind him.

But he was too brainwashed to be a monster that he was dumb enough to let Amora finish charging, causing her to smirk as Red Skull got near. When he missed his punch when Amora ducked, the witch took this chance by upper cutting him into his chin with the magically charged fist of hers. The force of her punch was so intense, it created a visible shockwave comparable to a sonic boom, which actually made a crater beneath their feet as Skurge is sent flying once more.

Because of all the webbing on his back, Red Skull gets stuck onto the ceiling and he struggles to move. Because of his inflicted stupidity, the monster merely started smacking his hands onto the ceiling itself, but it does nothing. As Spidey joins Amora, they both stare at the predicament they got Skurge into, with the former putting his hands on his hips in amusement while the latter cups her chin in thought. "Should we get him down and finish him off?" Amora asks Peter.

"Wait for it..." Peter simply answered and, right on cue, the sparking panel stuck on Skurge's back explodes and sends him off the ceiling and straight up plummets into the ground. "There. He's back down. That wasn't so hard, was it, big guy?" Spidey quipped once more.

Just in time, Red Skull rises from the ground, injured from everything he's been through, yet still breathing heavily like a hungry bear ready to strike. However, when he roars one last time to intimidate his enemies, the heroes simply looked at each other before looking back at Skurge, with Amora throwing a magical orb into Red Skull's open mouth while Peter webs it shut. This confused the beast but had no time to process it as Queen Marvel merely snaps her fingers and makes the orb explode, and in the process, obliterates Skurge's head into a bloody mess, finally killing him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages I present to you..." Spidey gestured his hands towards Skurge's headless body like he was really speaking to an audience. "The Asgardian fountain! No camera flashes, please."

Amora giggled at Peter's joke before she suddenly turns him around by twirling her finger around to make him face her before lifting part of his mask enough to show his mouth and nose and suddenly, she kisses him straight on the lips wrapping her arms around him. Peter slowly melts into the kiss as he slowly places his hands on Amora's hips before finally enjoying their moment alone as he lets her push themselves down on the floor.

As every soldier around them is either dead or dying while some parts of the lab are already in flames, Amora sits atop a lying Peter as she takes off her eye mask and her green crown, giving Spidey the bedroom eyes.

"To any god listening... If this is how I die, I thank you..." Peter prayed jokingly as the Asgardian atop him takes off her cape before slowly reaching for her belt to undress...

...but before she could, her communicator rings and Amora prioritizes it first as she takes it out before answering it. "Ben? What's going o– Oh..." Amora spoke to Ben through their communicator as she closes her eyes in sorrow before adding, "I'll be there. Don't... Don't do anything reckless."

As she puts away her communicator, she puts her cape back on and leaves behind her crown and mask before standing up and creating a portal to use to travel. Spidey remains lying on the ground as he could only ask, "What happened to Ben?"

Amora simply stood in front of the portal she had conjured, motionless and devoid of happiness... She clenches her fists before facing Peter, no mask to cover the obvious sadness in her eyes as she replies...

"He saved the day."

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. Hope you all enjoyed it. Especially our little comic reference with Spideys and Ms Marvels brief little relationship. Don't know why those two couldn't make it work. I for one like them cause they kinda remind me of me and my main girl Q, ones goofy and the others a badass. Ill let you figure out which is which. XD.**

 **Don't forget to send Just Q some nice words, since she did a majority of the work for this chapter. She loves writing as much as I do and shed really love the feedback.**

 **Anyway hope this can tie you guys over until my next A10 chapter. Rest assured I will be finishing it. But first I need to complete my exams, so please be patient with me.**

 **Until next time. CaptainRex75 Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEN 10 OR JUSTICE LEAGUE GODS AND MONSTERS**

 **Hello all. Wow two updates within a couple of days of each other? What is the world coming too? Well thank my lovely lady Just Q for this gem of a chapter. She worked tirelessly to bring this chapter to life and in my opinion, she succeeded big time.**

 **So Ill leave you all to enjoy this work of brilliance from a truly talented writer.**

* * *

 **No More Heroes**

 _Ben Tennyson thought he would be ready for anything. He had faced criminals, alien invaders, intergalactic warlords and even an inter-dimensional god. But nothing could have prepared him for the day when he failed._

 _The day he lost his family._

* * *

"Reports of what appears to be a dome of energy building up–"

"It appears that the X-Men have all died except for a few survivors like Shadowcat, Professor X and–"

"SHIELD has arrived to apprehend the threat, but what could they possibly do when even the likes of the Wolverine and Cyclops cannot even–"

"–and we just got a warning that SHIELD has sent their best agent to the war zone. We'll be back later for an update. This is Jessica Jones for Daily Bugle."

* * *

 _September 19, [REDACTED]_

 _Dasht-e Kavir, Iran_

 _Operation: Phoenix Down_

 _Agent Diasy "Quake" Johnson_

Wearing her SHIELD uniform, Daisy drops from her ship and onto the sandy plains of the desert as a mighty force of red energy is expanding in the middle of the village in this desert land. Quake had just landed right outside said village, which is currently surrounded by multiple SHIELD agents, Hulk Busters and tanks.

When Daisy approaches the highest-ranking agent in the squad, aside from her, she asks him, "What's the situation?"

"Target is still building up power and none of our Hulk Busters could even get near it without getting disintegrated." The agent replied, just time as the dome of energy in the village suddenly starts sparking. "No offense, commander, but I don't think even you could get close."

"I'll be fine." Quake responds before entering the village, heading for the dome.

As the high-ranking agent watches her superior officer go in with zero hesitation, the rookie beside him asks, "Are we really just gonna let her go in like that?"

"I don't know. Do you want to stop a woman that's not even flinching at the sight of the end of our world, Private?" The high-ranking agent asks back at his man, who doesn't respond upon processing what his superior had just pointed out. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Sparks of energy travel from the dome to the houses surrounding it, destroying anything in their paths. Even when seeing this, Daisy is not backing down, but instead, is struggling to even get close as she is forced to bring her arms in front of her, crossed, to block away all the force winds coming from the built up energy while she struggles to move forward.

When the immense amount of energy suddenly releases a shockwave that knocks away an enormous piece of debris from a house, the debris itself is accidentally tossed towards Daisy's attention. She had no time to waste as she fires an invisible blast of vibration at the debris, causing it to explode before it hit her. However, it did create a wall of dust that got in the way of her vision.

Because of this, she's unable to see that a surge of sparks is coming right for her until it slices through the cloud of dust and reveals itself to her. The SHIELD agent is unable to dodge as it hits her directly and knocks her away, with the spark traveling away from her now that it's still following it's set path.

Injured but determined, Quake stands back up even when her uniform has small tears on it already and shows her burn marks. She continues to strut to the gathered energy, this time, using her abilities more creatively.

Seeing another bolt headed her way, Quake aims her hands to her left and unleashes another vibration that pushes her to her right, barely dodging the bolt. After her feet lands on the ground, she immediately blasts the floor beneath her and launches herself up in the air to dodge yet another bolt of energy.

Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to react as a third bolt struck her immediately after dodging the previous one. Unfortunately for Daisy, this one was much stronger than the last, unaware that each bolt coming from the dome of energy grows stronger and stronger each time they come. Because of this, Daisy's uniform has been completely torn as she crashes on the ground. With only her right sleeve, some part of her suit covering her chest, a glove on her left hand, pants covering her legs, with the right portion having tears, and her boots, the rest of her skin, midriff and shoulders included, are exposed and vulnerable.

But surrendering is not part of her vocabulary. It's her duty to contain this situation or it will destroy the planet. Daisy – no – Quake stood back up, facing the same dome as she clenches her hands...

...but this is reality. Guts do not matter in a real situation.

And Daisy witnesses this when the dome suddenly unleashes six bolts of energy at once, with no window for Quake to dodge. Her eyes widened in pure shock and fear as they close in on her.

But the moment she blinked, she's already on a roof of a house, and she has a clear view of where she was earlier and the six bolts from that time already tore up her previous spot. Daisy blinks and looks back at that particular area, unable to process what had just happened.

"I forgot how hot you are in that suit."

Daisy blinked as she felt a chill down her spine from hearing that familiar voice. The vibration creating agent slowly turned her head to her side to spot the man she knew too much about ever since they met.

Standing beside her, wearing a gray jacket on top of a dark green shirt, with the number 10 printed on the back in white, dark blue pants, and the all too familiar Ultimatrix attached to his left wrist, the one and only Ben Tennyson, now going with the title "Ben 10000", stares at the dome Daisy was tasked in taking care of while the agent herself is still shocked, but this time, at the hero standing before her.

However, her shock immediately turned into slight anger as her cheeks turn red just a tad bit before she holds up her ironically unexposed chest with her arms as if she was being harassed and yells at Ben, "Hey! What are you doing here?! This is SHIELD business not yours!"

Before Ben responds, he raises his Ultimatrix to look at it and, even without touching it, it pops up his usual alien holograms. It scrolls through his forms and shows him in quick succession: Feedback, NRG, Atomix and Alien X before closing the dial on it's own as Ben puts his hand on his side once more before finally replying to Daisy, "You're lucky Jetray is fast. Are you sure that's the reason you don't want me here? Because as far as I know, the Avengers are still allowed to do our job."

"I–" Daisy tried to respond as her lips tremble while her blush brightens. But before she could say more, Ben interrupts her immediately.

"Are you just trying to get me to leave because we broke up and you don't want me to see you?" Ben responds, which actually made Daisy's whole face turn even redder.

"Th-That's not what I–" Quake tried to explain as she feels like her body is heating up from nervousness, with the sweat on her exposed skin showing not helping her situation.

But Ben interrupts her again by saying, "Or is it because you don't want to see you partially naked... even though I've seen you fully naked like sixteen times alread–"

"Fine! You win!" The Inhuman SHIELD agent finally confessed with a yell, this time, taking her turn to interrupt Ben as her face is still as red as a cherry. "I don't want to see you anymore! I thought we agreed on that!"

"... Daisy, just cause we stopped working together on battles as a couple, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop doing my job." Ben responded, this time, his tone felt serious. "And just because you're no longer my girlfriend, doesn't mean I should just let you die."

Ben's words immediately calmed down Daisy as she looks at him with admiration. The same kind she felt when they first met. But the thought of them in their early days made her blush more and look away and at the dome they're supposed to stop. "...So, are you going to do your thing?" Quake asked, her blush subsiding once more and takes their situation seriously.

Instead of words, Ben responded by turning into Feedback without the need to touch the Ultimatrix via Master Control, and cracks his knuckles afterwards. "Do you need to ask?" Feedback replied but before he could step off the roof, Daisy suddenly held onto his arm, stopping him.

Feedback looks back at the woman he once loved, with her head hanging down, not looking at him... before she raised it and finally stares back at the man she once had in her heart. "If you die... I'll kill you."

Feedback couldn't help but... smile at her words before looking back at the danger and runs off the roof, heading back to battle.

As Daisy watches Feedback stare at imminent danger without fear, she couldn't help but hold onto her exposed left arm and grips it hard in nervousness... worried for Ben. After all, despite what happened, even with the reason that caused their relationship to be torn apart being so hard to bear...

...she still loves him.

* * *

Feedback uses his antenna to absorb another bolt of energy after he dodged one. Upon doing so, he fires the energy he took back at a third bolt to counter it, blasting it away and nullifying it. However, the dome suddenly stopped giving off the bolts as it shrunk all of a sudden.

This made Feedback cautious, as he stood still in a fighting stance. He was right to be careful as the dome burst and grew in size after mere seconds. Instead of bolts, however, this time, it's sending off pulse waves of energy that actually sent Feedback flying off. When he managed to land back on the ground, the dome sends another pulse wave, forcing Feedback to switch to Atomix just to match it's immense power.

When the second strongest Ultimatrix alien attempts to fly into the pulse wave, it sends him back, but only a few inches back, confirming his theory that Atomix is good enough to push through. So instead of flying through, Atomix lands back on the ground and starts walking towards the dome of unstable energy.

The pulse waves fire off relentlessly to everything around the dome, but Atomix blocks them with his arms as he continues walking towards his target.

The powerful alien, however, notices that each pulse wave is growing stronger than the last, as he saw that one wave merely made some of the walls on the houses nearby crack... but the next wave actually melted those same stone walls. With his time growing short, Atomix started walking faster as he surrounds his body with his nuclear energy to shield himself as each wave is starting to harm his supposed armored body.

When he finally reached the dome, he held out his hands and touches it, causing sparks of unstable, unknown and nuclear energy to erupt just from Atomix's hands coming into contact with the dome's energy wall. Resisting the pain and giving this all he's got, Atomix grunts as he now uses his power to push right through the dome as this simple act is causing more and more of his energy and the energy from the dome to burst and burst.

With one last big push, Atomix yells as his hands finally sink further into the dome...

...and all he could see, as he went deeper, was blinding white light while he felt his body enter this colossal gathering of unknown power...

* * *

 _Now the wielder of the Ultimatrix was staring down at the graves of those he loved. And those he lost. Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin…Julie. He stared at their graves trying to picture their faces. But all he saw was their lifeless broken bodies._

* * *

When he finally opened his eyes, Ben found himself in human form all of a sudden and sees himself inside the dome. He was expecting it to be full of energy the more he went deeper into this collective of energy, but he did not expect it to be hollow inside.

The Ultimatrix hero looked around inside this dome... but spotted the only other person in here... or rather... the only other one that's still breathing.

Jean Grey... crying as she sat, holding the skeleton of her beloved Scott Summers, that's still in his X-Men uniform...

The conduit of the Phoenix Force's tears dripped from her eyes and on Cyclops' suit as she whimpers in sorrow. Seeing his old friend, Ben immediately ran from where he stood and approached Jean, crouching down to her level as he held her by her shoulders to say, "Jean! Jean, it's me! Ben!"

Jean continued to cry and whimper as she averted her eyes from her beloved and looks at Ben. "Ben... I... I... I killed them... I killed him... I couldn't control it..."

"Yes, you can. I've seen you do it before!" Ben tried his best to reassure the redhead but it only made it worse as her tear drops turn into a stream of tears from her eyes as she shook her head in denial.

"I can't! I can't! I CAN'T!" She yelled at him, subconsciously making the earth beneath them shake. "It was all professor helping me hold it back... But now... when Magneto knocked him out and nearly killed him... I... I lost it... And now... the X-Men are dead! My friends are dead! It's all my fault..."

Ben, however, is not giving up on his friend as he held her cheek and made Jean look at her once more, saying, "Not all of them, Jean. Kitty, Bobby, Laura, Jubilee, Kurt... even Xavier are all still alive. They believe in you. They're waiting for you. You have to control it, Jean!"

Jean, however, can't deny it. She's not strong enough to keep the Phoenix Force contained. "I can't! I can't stop it! I..." She responded but is unable to continue her words as she began crying again and hugs the remains of Scott.

Ben couldn't bare to see his old friend this broken. He met her three years ago and as he became close to the likes of Logan and Laura, it was inevitable for him to grow close to Jean and Scott. In fact, she was one of the people who helped him relax and handle his haunting memories by letting her into his mind and ease the pain. But now...

"...I can." Ben suddenly responded to her words.

Jean continued to whimper and sniff... until she wiped away her tears and looks at Ben, this time, she put up a facade of sternness on her eyes that hid the sorrow behind them. And uttered her final words...

"Do it."

Ben hesitated. But he knew what must be done. If the Phoenix Force grew more in power and takes Jean's body, it will destroy everything.

It's hero time...

With but a mental command, Ben transformed into Atomix and held Jean's whole head with his gigantic hands while they both glow green with his atomic power...

* * *

 _A realization then hit him in the head. A universe full of heroes, that would mean he could live a normal life. He could settle down right hear. Use his aliens to forge a new identity and start over. The other heroes could save the day and he could start a new life..._

 _No._

 _That's pointless._

 _He knew it was his fault._

 _He knew that, had he only had to guts to finish him off that day, none of them would have..._

 _...would have..._

* * *

Quake remain standing on her spot as she waits for something to happen. She just saw Atomix go inside the dome earlier and he hasn't come back out for minutes nor has the same dome dispersed. She could only grit her teeth and grip her arm harder as she began to worry more and more.

But her worries decreased when, right on time, the dome shrunk slowly before it disappeared. Daisy then jumps off the roof to go see what had happened.

As her feet sprinted to where the dome was, she only found Ben, crouched as he held Jean Grey's head while her eyes are closed... yet her fair skin has turned almost ashy and lifeless. That's when Ben lay Jean down on the floor so she can lie down with the skeleton of Scott Summers, together...

...in death.

Daisy finally realized... Ben had killed Phoenix. She doesn't know what he did. Did he fry her brain from the inside out? Did he overload her with so much energy? Did he destroy her from a cellular level and only leave behind a husk? It didn't matter.

Mission accomplished.

She takes a step forward to try and approach her ex to comfort him but stopped when Ben suddenly fell to his knees as he stared at the dead couple before him. Daisy opened her lips so she could call out to him, but no words escaped from her. She immediately looked away and stayed silent, holding onto her arm once more.

As the hot desert wind blows around the two heroes, Ben closed his eyes as SHIELD agents and medics approach both of them to investigate the aftermath.

There was always a line to cross for people like Ben.

But he had crossed it a long time ago.

* * *

Upon opening the door from their balcony after he arrived as Jetray before turning back into himself, Ben, holding what seems to be a paper bag, is immediately greeted with Amora, standing at the living room with a worried frown on her face.

To her surprise, Ben merely makes a fake smile as he brings up the bag in his hand that had a symbol of a sword and a fork crossed below a heart, with the word "Sauvage's" in papyrus font below the symbol. Sauvage's is a French restaurant that Ben, Amora and Victor all go to often. Inside the paper bag is mostly likely food.

However, despite this facade, Amora knew her little brother is in sorrow and simply walks up to him and hugs him, with Ben hugging back with his free hand as his other is holding their dinner.

"You did the right thing..."

"You don't have to tell me..."

* * *

 **And there it is folks. The next chapter. Hope you all liked it and be sure to tell Just Q that you liked it too. I know shed love to get some feedback form other people about her amazing work.**

 **Now I know a lot of you are wondering about Ben and Amoras relationship and let me just make it clear is that, they are NOT together. Amora is simply taking on Wasps role as Bens Big Sister, in this story as well as the female powerhouse like Carol.**

 **Speaking of her, in case you are wondering, No Ben has never met Carol in this universe. But the man still has an active social life with Quake being one of his exes. That's right, I said "One of" meaning Bens had a lot of dates before her, so shes not his first girlfriend in this world. But she is the last one he was with before he meets the main love interest. And I'm sure you're all wondering who she is. Well here's a hint. She's a Goddess.**

 **Also Just Q wanted me to tell you all that she love you all and hope you enjoy this back to back chapters of Avenging 10 and Gods and Monsters.**

 **Until next time. CaptainRex75, Out!**


End file.
